el malentendido
by noroxia
Summary: lucky fred, brains, braianna, thonsils, directora darling, mort friday, noroxia


Lucky Fred

"El malentendido"

Las clases del señor thonsils de un de repente comenzaron a ser más cortas y hasta más entretenidas, los sacaba a pasear por la ciudad a conocer la historia de Barcelona sin ir a los museos aburridos de siempre.

Thonsils: mañana iremos a conocer la historia de la comida de Barcelona y comeremos en el famoso restorán arola

Toda la clase: yay!

Fred: oye Brains te has dado cuenta que las clases del señor thonsils son un poco más entretenidas, ya no se suena tanto y hasta está un poco más delgado

Brains: sí, claro que si… o no! (con cara de preocupación) puede ser algún gusano espacial que se apodero de su mente y se está alimentando de su cuerpo como un huésped maldito, será mejor que investigue.

Brains siguió a thonsils por toda la escuela hasta que se topó con mort

Mort: que haces brianna?, acaso espías al señor thonsils?

Brains: (con la cara sudorosa y nerviosa) he… no solo lo seguía para preguntarle he… si es que hay que llevar dinero al restorán…

Mort: mmm… está bien (mirándola con ojos de sospecha)

Brains: ufff que bueno que no me pillo, bien ahora le seguiré la pista

Brains vio que thonsils se metió al salón de maestros y salió bien vestido con un terno muy elegante y con una cara de risa de oreja a oreja, y saliendo muy apresurado de la escuela se subió a un auto y se fue.

Brains: qué raro, nunca había visto que un gusano hiciera esto, será mejor que llame a papá

Ya en el laboratorio y comunicado con el padre

Súper comandante: …bueno hija no conozco un gusano parasito que haga estos cambios de humor tan bruscos será mejor que lo investigues.

Brains: sí señor, eso es todo cambio y fuera

En el restorán todos los chicos estaban ubicados en una mesa larga comiendo y compartiendo excepto Brains.

Fred: oye Brains que te parece la comida?,

Brains: ho si muy buena (solo contestaba por contestar mientras miraba el gps)

Fred: Brains estas obsesionada con eso del parasito quizás no sea nada

Brains: si quizá, pero debo asegurarme primero de que no es nada, tengo a Friday siguiéndole el rastro mientras lo monitoreo con este gps, y según lo que me muestra el sr thonsils no está acá, está en un especie de local donde venden chocolates?.

Tres días después se ve a Brains muy desconcertada ya que no puede dar con lo que "afecta" al señor thonsils

Brains: (mientras comenta a Fred sus resultados) que será, no puedo dejar que algo así se me escape de las manos logre analizar un pañuelo sucio que desechó y aparte de ser asqueroso no contiene ningún parasito o bacteria marciana…

Fred: sabes que el otro día en el que estaba jugando con Friday a las pilladas... (flashback)

Friday: bien Fred te estoy buscando y no creas que no te voy a encontrar! (en la mente) gracias a mi vista de rayos x jejeje

Fred: no me encontrara en este callejón los muros de concreto son muy gruesos y no podrá verme con su vista de rayos jijiijiji (sonríe entre dientes, de repente mira hacia la calle y ve a la directora Darling subirse a un auto y dentro estaba el señor thonsils esperándola para partir)

Fred: (regresando del flashback) eso fue lo que vi…

Brains: ho no es peor de lo que pensé, ahora hay dos contagiados en lugar de uno debo hacer algo!

Fred: tranquilízate yo mismo te ayudaré a seguirle la pista.

En clases del señor thonsils

Thonsils: bien niños y es así como miguel de cervantes escribió don quijote en 1605 y…

Directora Darling: (con voz mandona) señor thonsils diríjase a mi oficina de inmediato!

Thonsils se dirige tan rápido como puede hacia la oficina

Fred: (susurrándole a la mochila) Friday te ordeno que seas una cámara muy pequeñita para seguir al sr thonsils y grabes todo lo que sucede al interior de la oficina

Friday: de inmediato Fred!

Friday siguió a thonsils por todos lados grabando cada movimiento y cosa que hacia, justo antes de entrar a la oficina el profesor fractal confundió a Friday con una mosca y lo golpeo con un libro haciendo que Friday fallara.

Fred: maldición! Fractal te golpeo y no pudiste grabar nada.

Friday: lo único que logre escuchar es que thonsils se iva a reunir con ella el dia sábado en la noche y llevaba consigo una misteriosa carta

Fred: misteriosa carta mmm… ho quizás brains tenga razón, en esa carta lleven una especie de espora maldita y que probablemente quieran diceminar por toda España y después el mundo!

Fred y Friday se miraron muerto de miedo y salieron gritando ambos a casa de Brains

Fred: BRAINS, BRAINS, ABRE LA PUERTA!

Brains: que sucede chicos

Fred: tenías razón con lo del paracito debemos detener al señor thonsils

Brains: ven como no estoy loca, muy bien lo seguiremos en misión espía este sábado.. Por cierto donde es la reunión del mal?

Fred: en el restorán ese arola

Brains: un restorán?, bueno a lo mejor quieren contaminar la comida para diseminar ese toxico

Pararon los días y llego el sábado en la noche, Fred, Brains y Friday estaban arriba de la nave siguiéndolo paso a paso de lo que hacia

Fred: alla va esta estacionando su auto, ahora bajo, ahora se sacudió los pantalones y ahora…

Brains y Friday: (al unísono) ya lo sabemos, lo estamos mirando igual que tu!

Fred: (se sonroja) dulce maíz, lo siento

Brains: Bien ahora es tiempo entraremos por el techo y nos deslizaremos por las ventilas del local hasta llegar al salón V.I.P

Los tres disfrazados como ninjas entran deslizándose silenciosamente como un gato pasando por cada ambiente que el restorán ofrecía hasta llegar al salón

Fred: (hablando bajito) mira allí están sentados

Brains: (hablando bajito) si esperemos hasta que saque el sobre o la cosa que sea, Friday usa tus rayos x para ver que tiene thonsils en su bolso

Friday: (hablando bajito) mmm… eso es… un oso de peluche? Y un ramo de rosas?

En eso llega el mesero trayéndole una botella de vino y se los sirve y antes de irse thonsils le pide que les ponga música

Fred: es David bisbal lo que escucho?

Brains: si

Mientras abajo

Thonsils: ho directora Darling, la adoro tanto desde que tuvimos esa reunión de profesores y nos crusamos las miradas

Directora Darling: (mientras se miran y suspiran juntos) si yo también te adoro thonsilito

Thonsils: mira te traje esta carta, estas rosas y este osito de peluche

Directora Darling: aawww gracias! Eres muy romántico!

Se tomaron las manos y thonsils acariciaba el cabello de Darling cada vez más y más cerca de besarse cuando se escuchó que cayó algo pesado al piso y era Fred y Brains

Brains: alto! En nombre de los protectores, dejen de hacer lo que están haciendo!

Fred: si, dejen lo de las esporas asquerosos gusanos

Thonsils: que gusanos?

Directora Darling: que esporas?

Thonsils y Darling: de que rayos están hablando?

Directora Darling: solo estamos en una cita

Brains: (con cara de desconcertada) una… cita?

Fred: pero como explicas que ya no tengas mocos, la pérdida de peso y la carta

Thonsils: jajajaja solo he estado haciendo dieta y visito al mejor doctor de toda España para que me diera unos medicamentos que mejorarían este problema y lo de la carta es un poema que le escribí (mirando a Darling de forma romántica) a mi preciosa Darling

Directora Darling: bien chicos espero descansen bien este fin de semana por que thonsils les duplicara la tarea y si hablan algo con alguno de sus compañeros la triplicará (mirando a thonsils) no es cierto mi osito

Ya yéndose a la casa Fred y Brains

Brains: así que todo esto no era más que un tonto malentendido

Fred: si, todo eso de las esporas malignas… y el gusano…

Brains y Fred: (ríen juntos) jajajajaja solo era una cita

Fred: quien lo hubiera imaginado jajjaja

Friday: jajajaja si, pero ahora tienen el doble de tarea

Brains y Fred: (ambos con cara de tristeza) ho cierto!


End file.
